Those Eyes
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you lose everything? Emily Milligan has just lost her mother, her brother Adam and now she only has one option. She decides to learn her father John's was of life: hunting. Her half brothers Sam and Dean are going to be there every step of the way so maybe just maybe things won't be all that bad. Rated M for gore and possible other things.
1. Chapter 1

Those Eyes

Chapter 1

**I had this story idea for the first time four long years ago but it just won't leave me alone so here I go again.**

Emily Milligan was sitting in her bedroom looking down at a picture of her late boyfriend when the door clicked open. She sat the picture down gently on her dresser and rushed down stairs to meet her brother Adam. "Hey Ads' what took you so…long"

She looked up to find two men she didn't know looking down at her, they were so tall the seventeen year old felt almost like a mouse. Even so the older looking one had this look in his eye; an almost tired look that was full of worldly experience. Emily knew she had seen that look somewhere before but she couldn't quite place where exactly. "Adam, who are these guys?"

The eldest spoke in a low gruff voice" I'm Dean and that's Sam; we're John Winchesters sons." He had this ridiculously suspicious demeanor about him.

Emily clicked her tongue and stiffened" My condolences"

Dean stepped forward" Hey! Who the hell do you think you are to just-"

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean calm down, she doesn't know any better" As far as Emily could tell this Sam guy was the brains of the two men.

"I know enough about John Winchester to know that he could care less about Adam and me" she never had forgiven John for only showing up twice a year at best. It wasn't even herself she was thinking of it was her big brother Adam. Emily was fine not having him around but Adam he had spent years wanting a dad, even if he would never admit it.

Sam looked down at her with these damned puppy dog eyes full of what Emily thought was pity" Listen Emily we're going to help you find your mother alright but we need you to tell us everything you know."

Emily sighed" Well since the cops can't help us I guess you two are our only option. Three days ago I got home from my shift at the restaurant and there was no one home but the night stand was knocked over. I called the cops after twenty four hours and that's all she wrote." Her eyes softened for the first time since meeting Sam and Dean.

"My mom wouldn't just leave without a word to anyone; I know that something's up." She and Adam led the boys up to Kate Milligan's room. Dean looked around as if he were trying to find some sort of clue

" Sam help me move this." They were collectively strong enough to push the bed out of the way. There under the bed were six identical marks that could have easily been left by fingernails. Emily took a step back" Oh my god" she clasped a hand over her own mouth not sure what noise might escape if she removed it.

The young woman felt her older brothers hand rest on her shoulder" Hey, relax it's going to be alright Emily" She gave him an odd look; Adam had always had a short temper but ever since their mom had disappeared he had been eerily calm.

A few hours later, late in the evening Emily was just leaving home when she sensed something was amiss. The wind chimes seemed menacing mixed in with the howling of the wind. She shivered as an involuntary chill crawled down her spine. A cold clammy hand emerged from the sewer grating and grabbed her ankle attempting to drag her down with it. What happened next was all in a blurry rush: Sam, Dean and Adam rushed out of the house then there was the sound of a gunshot. The hand shrunk away in agony leaving Emily to pant and look up at Dean who was holding a shotgun. "Thanks"

It came out in a tone barely above a whisper but Emily had managed to voice her gratitude. Dean just nodded" It's what we do."

Emily looked at him questionably" What is it exactly that you guys do?"

It was then that Sam and Dean explained everything to their half siblings. They explained hunting, Johns Death and the fact that Kate was long dead. Emily didn't believe them at first but then her ankle started hurting and she looked down at the teeth marks in her flesh

"So you guys are really our only chance at surviving huh?" Adam was adamant

"This thing killed our mom if you're hunting it I want in."

Emily and Dean agreed for the first time since they had met" No!" She was relieved to have someone on her side even if it was John Winchesters Son.

"Adam, as your sister I am begging you don't get yourself killed; these guys they know what they're doing so let them take care of it. Please?"

Adam shook his head" I'm sorry Emily but I have to do this; for mom's sake." Her face darkened

" Fine then just don't ask me to watch you die for nothing." She left in a huff but not before slamming the door shut. She ran as fast as she could all the way to the crypt where her late boyfriend was buried. Emily didn't realize that it was the same crypt where bodies had been disappearing from since 1990. Since Mark had only been sixteen when he died he was in the dead center of the crypt. She as always could smell death creeping out from under the stone coffins but she was used to it. At least that's what she told herself until she got to Marks burial site. Something was wrong though, she could smell blood, fresh blood. One stone coffin had a hand pale decaying hand hanging limply out of it. Emily held her breath and using all her strength opened it up.

There with a terrified expression of agony on his lifeless face lay Adam; or rather what was left of Adam's chewed up corpse. Then out of nowhere a hand clasped itself over Emily's mouth.

She didn't care who or what it was; Emily didn't care if she was going to live or die because Adam was dead. He was gone forever and he wasn't coming back. She turned around with tears in her eyes ready to accept her fate when she saw none other than Dean Winchester holding a finger to his lips. Emily pushed his hand away and hovered over Adams cold lifeless body" Oh Adam I'm so sorry" The only sound that could be heard was her practically silent sobbing.

Dean rested hands on her shoulders" Listen to me kid I know you think now that your brothers gone you feel like you don't have anything left to live for but Adam would have wanted you to keep going okay? Come with me so that I can kill the SOB who killed Adam"

Emily sniffed and wiped her eyes dry" Okay" She followed Dean into his car and as he sped to the Milligan home she silently promised Adam that she would live. Dean grabbed his shotgun and looked her dead in the eye" Stay in the car"

About ten minutes after Dean had broken down the door Emily eyed something shining in the back of the impala. It was an axe, a very sharp-looking axe. She wrapped a hand around the wooden handle and took a deep breath" Okay here 'goes" She raced out of the car, ignoring the pain in her ankle and looked into the eyes of the monster that had killed her brother" Emily it's me Adam!"

"Dean, hurry up and shoot it!" A bleeding Sam yelled

"I can't I might hit the kid!" Dean yelled back

The ghoul laughed Adam's laugh and made a move to rip Emily's throat out with its teeth but in all her terror she was angrier than she ever had been. She squeezed her eyes shut and held the axe out in front of her throat. The axe had only cut the ghouls throat and had not chopped its head off but even so it staggered backwards. She swung it over and over again until the monsters head rolled to the floor at her feet. Emily panted and fell to her knees" It's over"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've had three seizures in the course of a week. Still, I'm on medication now so don't worry too much my awesome readers. Now that I'm done babbling on let us commence with the story!**

Those Eyes

Chapter 2

The sound of broken blinds rattling against the windowsill woke Emily up with a start. Well that along with her new siblings that snored like freight trains. It was true that Sam had somehow convinced Dean to take her with them but he wasn't the least bit happy about it. Emily wouldn't have been happy about it either but at age sixteen there was no way she could fend for herself. John's death honestly wasn't a huge blow after all she had lost someone far more dear to her than he ever was, but Adam and their mother, that weight of their deaths still hung fresh in her mind. It was going to be all the things that she was never going to experience again: The way her mother made her ponytails too tight, or that wide eyed anger of Adam's when she got into his medical books but mostly it was that rare time that the three of them had together.

When the three of them were together Adam and Emily's mother would always hum under her breath. It wasn't until Emily got older that she realized she how tone deaf their mother truly was. It didn't matter anyway because once you've known something your whole life it becomes important. Emily pulled the scratchy motel blanket closer around her neck and shivered violently. In the next moment she felt a warm blanket tuck itself around her body. On pure instinct she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Emily recognized Sam's huge lumbering shadow hovering over her as he made sure that she was warm enough.

It had taken an hour and a half but the young woman had finally drifted off into a very troubled sleep. A sleep full of death, of pain and of pure agony. At any rate It didn't last very long because about three hours later she was greeted by a spray of ice cold water. Emily jumped out of bed soaked to the bone and trembling violently" What in the hell?"

Dean shrugged and put the cap back on the water bottle. "Had to get you up somehow huh?" She noticed that he was already dressed and ready to hunt. Even if she didn't know much about hunting what other reason would he have to be carrying a shotgun?

Emily shook in her sweat pants and tank top" G-give me t-ten minutes." Dean held his gun in one hand; waved her off with the other" You've got five" he announced roughly. It took the teenage girl four and a half minutes to throw herself together without showering or brushing her teeth but she did manage to do it.

Sam had set up targets outside for Emily's training but it was going to be Dean who was the actual trainer. The cold metal gun felt extremely foreign in Emily's inexperienced hands but she did as she was directed and shot at the targets. The loud bang could be heard through the nearby trees as a flock of birds flew off. She had pulled the trigger three times but only one of the bullets had hit the edge of the round target.

**Okay I have a feeling this isn't a very good chapter so I'm going to ask you guys this: what can I do to improve my writing? **


End file.
